my little family
by bella-the-hedgehog
Summary: shadow and amy had been in a relationship for a year and shadow popped the question to amy... eight years later a face appears in the couples life and she asked something to shadow... will shadow be a man and fce it or will love come to his mind? yes there are sexual themes but... no lemons!
1. brother or sister

amy: shadow this place is beautiful... (she viewed the horizon as he smiled to is soon to be fiance)

shadow: hey amy can i ask you something? (looking at her emerald green eyes with his crimson ones)

amy: you can ask me anything (she stated revealing a smile upon her face)

(shadow kneels on one knee and takes out a little black box presenting it to her)

amy: omg shadow... (she covered her mouth as tears came streaking down her cheek

shadow: amy rose... the love of my life... will you do me the honor of... marrying me (he asked with passion

(eight years later)

(at shadows house)

he woke up from a wonderful dream seeing his rose next to him (he held her from her waist as she held him around his neck waking up placing a kiss upon his lips) amy... (he whispered between our lips) (she pulled back and hugged him)

amy: good morning shadow (a smaller pink fured and black streaked female jumped happily on the bed)

mommy daddy! (she cuddles with her him and his wife as they smiled and took their child in their arms)

amy: come on elbony lets get you dressed... (the pink and black figure nodded as amy took her up to her room to ready for the day)

1 hour later:

elbony: daddy! he is here! (the six year old excitly said toying with her fingers wanting to answer the door) (her dad wanted to meet him as well as amy) (elbony opened the door and three other children came running in)

rachel: hey elbony and mr and the hedgehog

speedy: wha sup bony and the hedgehog

shimmer: how are you today rose the hedgehog family? (she asked nicely) (amy brightly smiled and answered)

amy: were doing fine arent we shadow... (she stated looking at her unattentive husband looking at the boy talk with elbony) shadow... (she waved her hand infront of his face) Earth To Shadow Rose The Hedgehog (she shouted as he quickly came back to earth) (all of the children giggled and laughed at the pink hedgehogs husband as he blushed) uhh... well kids you guys ave to go to the bus so you guys can go to school... (shadow smirked as he got closer to his wife as she remembered) oh i got to do chores around the house hope you guys have fun and dont be late for school (she announced as she left to elbonys room)

elbony: daddy will i everw get a sistew or broder? (she asked innocently looking to the ground) (shadows smirk widen as he dropped the simrk to talk to his daughter) (he puts a finger under her chin as her ruby eyes looked at his crimson ones)

shadow: dont worry baby... you'll get one someday... (she pouted as she began a tantrum)

elbony: AWW DADDY I WANNA BRODER AD SISTEW NOW! (he sighed and looked to his daughter who had a glare in her eyes shooting it at her dad as tears pour down her eyes)

shadow: it takes a long time to do it... but are you going to be able to wait (she asked as he blushed)

* * *

uh oh amy you better hide... jk well ill upload the new chappie in a little while... until then please review nicely once you read this is my first shadamy love story so dont hate me pleeese well i like to say thank you and i hope you have a great time :)


	2. alone time fun cut short

(with amy in elbonys room)

amy: oh she left her toys on the bed (she was about to pick up the toys when she was pinned down) (elbony hedgehog jumped on top of her as he pins her down while toys bounced off her bed) (amy struggled to get up) (she felt the grip loosen as she felt warm lips lay on hers) (she opened her eyes as her dark hero began pulling back) (he was about to walk away but she wrapped her legs around his waist as she brought his lips to hers) (they closed their eyes as they deepen the kiss) (amy flipped them over so she would be on top) (shadow brought her waist to his as she began to place kisses alongside his collar bone) (he thought of a plan and he bean tickling her) SHADOW... P-P-PLEASE ST-OP!

shadow: why would i (his chest fur began tickling her skin)

amy: S-SHADOW YO-YOU B-B-BETTER STOP (she giggled) IM WA-RNING YOU! (she stated as he continued tickling her) (he smirked flipping them over so he would be on top) (he lays his lips upon hers as they began to get action with each other)


End file.
